unitedwestandfandomcom-20200215-history
Elyssire Nightstrider
Elyssire Nightstrider is a soldier within the Seventh Fleet of the Army of the Light, and also a member of Cenarian Circle, she is one of the Archdruids of the Circle and one of its best Druids. History Elyssire was born just before the slumber of the Druids began, at a young age she was able to understand and control nature as her father did. But she learned this art on her own without guidance, for nearly ten thousand years she lived in seclusion and learned how to harness Nature. While only the males of her race knew of Druidism she continued the art despite the tradition, and eventually mastered it. Only after the great change that came with gender in their society did she reveal herself and show her art to the entire world. Plot Elyssire Nightstrider was chosen along with seven others to infiltrate Kararura as an advanced search party. While searching the town she inquired as to the strength of the Primal Gods. When the group argued on separating to cover more ground she suggested that the Hearthstone can be used to contact one another and the fleet should they need to. She later left the group, turning into a raven and taking to the skies. Elyssire was attacked by hollows while she was separated, after a long battle and summoning up the forces of nature Elyssire was successful and defeating them. She faced against Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu. Using her powers she was able to completely immobilize Isane and face against Unohana. Although she realized quickly she could not face her alone, and tried to summon reinforcements from the Fleet. After an arduous duel she was wounded and later incapacitated by Unohana, she was carried off the battlefield by Isane as she and her captain moved to the other duels. Elyssire was transported back to the Seireitei for confinement and later placed in the Tower of Penance. After Draga's escape she was freed from the tower and eventually traveled to the Twelfth Division to find their weapons. There they were attacked by the Quincy, Shaz Domino, and she participated, striking at opportune moments when it was needed. Fighting off the Sternritter for a few minutes with everyone else before he was killed by Augustine. After the battle she along with everyone else moved to escape the Seireitei, going to the Senkaimon. On their way there they were attacked by three Sternritters, both her and Carmila faced off against Berenice Gabrielli. Equipment Weapon: Melorne's Radiant Totem - A long ironwood staff that has the depiction of Melorne at its head, the long antler horns have stars that circle it and vines that grow up it. Armor: Hyjal Weaved Garments - Long robes of gold and emerald that were woven from special silk. Hearthstone: Standard Issue equipment for all personnel placed on the surface of a planet. Skills and Abilities Master Nature Magic User: Elyssire is an Archdruid of the Cenarian Circle with Millennia of knowledge and training, she uses this magic to alter the world around her, using any natural phenomenon to do her bidding. * Forces of Nature: Elyssire is capable of summoning up spirits that are connected to nature and commanding, she is able to summon up a small army of trents that she used to defeat an equally amassed Hollow force and win. Even using them to fight against a Shinigami Captain. * Moonfire: Elyssire is capable of channeling energy from the moon and using it to attack her enemies. * Cyclone: Elyssire has shown to be able to control the winds, using several spells against Shaz Domino, actually being able to throw him across the ground. * Shapeshifting: Elyssire is capable of shaped-shifting into different animals at a whim. ** Saber Form: Elyssire was able to turn into a saber during her fight with Unohana. ** Raven Form: Elyssire turned into a Raven when she scouted out Kararura Town. * Vines: Elyssire was able to summon vines from underground to ensnare her opponents, she did so quickly and forced Retsu Unohana to use Shunpo in order to evade it. Healer: Elyssire was able to quickly heal her own wounds within seconds, after being struck by Retsu Unohana's Zanpakuto. Fast Reflexes: Elyssire has shown to be very agile, being able to clock and even evade the sword swings of Retsu Unohana for a time. Even if the Shinigami wasn't aiming to kill, she was still able to avoid being wounded until she attacked. Trivia Elyssire Nightstrider is an original character made by Jimmyjamster728 Her picture was made by Kyatia, who is an artist on DeviantART.